mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Creature of Habit
Creature of Habit is a story mission in Stones Unturned. Overview Trouble from Donovan's past is making its presence known in New Bordeaux. Narrative Donovan has learned that someone from his past, named Connor Aldridge, is in New Bordeaux. Suspecting he's up to no good, he contacts Lincoln to meet, and the two set out to track down Aldridge and stop whatever he has planned. The two drive to Villa del Mar to meet with an old C.I.A. friend of Donovan's named Robert Marshall. Marshall has intelligence that Aldridge has been sniffing around a Cuban bartender named Horatio Balmana, an ex-pilot with the Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces who now works at the restaurant. When they enter the restaurant, they discover that Aldridge has beaten them there and massacred everyone inside, who were there attending a birthday party. They find Balmana dead in the upstairs bar, showing obvious signs of torture where Aldridge had attempted to get him to talk. Suddenly a man jumps out of hiding and runs out of the restaurant. Lincoln goes after him, stopping his car, and then brings him back to Donovan. Back at the restaurant, Donovan learns the man's name is Chuckie and questions him on what happened there. He explains that the man who was there was asking Balmana about a house. At first Balmana refused to say anything, but after being tortured he finally mentioned the name Pedro Pan. Chuckie then overheard Aldridge say they needed to get a crew to the plane as quickly as possible. Donovan explains that Pedro Pan is a code name for the C.I.A. Safehouse located in New Bordeaux. While Marshall takes Chuckie to his office for safekeeping, Donovan and Lincoln head out to the safehouse to try and stop Aldridge. Walkthrough Meet Donovan. *Drive to the Perfect Waffle in Frisco Fields and wait for John Donovan. Drive to the restaurant. *Once Donovan gets in your car, drive to Villa del Mar in the French Ward. There are multiple conversation options on the ride there; see trivia below. Find Balmana. *After the cutscene introducing Robert Marshall, head inside the restaurant and search for Horatio Balmana. Catch the survivor. *After the cutscene Lincoln will be in a Smith Moray. Chase after the survivor and stop his vehicle. You may use slo-mo driving to help you go around tight corners. Interrogate the survivor. *Approach Chuckie and press the interact button to start the cutscene. Result Completing this mission grants the Creature of Habit achievement and opens up the Sniper Support feature. Trivia The beginning of this mission contains several unique conversation options between Lincoln and Donovan depending on circumstances. :Before the conversation about Aldridge: *If you're driving the Lassiter Nightcrawler, Donovan will comment on it being a nice car and ask Lincoln how he got his hands on it. :After the conversation about Aldridge: *If the radio is on, Donovan will tell Lincoln his taste in music leaves a lot to be desired and change the station. This will happen regardless of what station is on. *If the radio is off, Donovan will ask Lincoln if he ever met up with that girl he was going on about, referring to Raejeanne. They will then discuss a girl who had been writing to Donovan. **If you're too close to Villa del Mar after the conversation about Aldridge, these last options may not play. es:Animal de costumbres Category:Mafia III Category:Stones Unturned Category:Missions in Stones Unturned Category:Gameplay